


The road to oblivion

by Allison_reddie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Multi, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sibling Bonding, Sparrow Academy Student Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Set after the end of season 2The Hargreeves land in a new timeline, with seven figures staring back at them. Five was stiff with anticipation of what was to come, and how they’d overcome it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The road to oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my newest fic at the moment! I’ve had some planning in what this whole thing will be about and I’ll be using a lot of reference from the comics if you get what I mean. I plan to use my knowledge on hotel oblivion to write this fic. Please enjoy!

Five stared in confusion at the man standing in front of them. He looked similar to Ben compared to what he saw from Klaus’s powers. But this man looked different.

Five glanced at his siblings to see the same expressions on their faces.

Except Klaus.

Klaus was staring at the man with a mix of hope and despair. It made sense, considering Klaus and Bed had been stuck together for years.

Five wished he’d known about Ben sooner. He never got a chance to see his brother again after he got stuck in the apocalypse. At least his siblings got some more time left.

Reginald was watching them all intently, like an animal would stalk its prey.

Five knew they were in trouble. They need to run and get out as fast as they can.

Before Five could turn to formulate a plan with his siblings, the sparrows had launched themselves over the balcony.

“Move!” Diego shouted, immediately pulling Vanya and Klaus with him to the left side of the room.

Five instinctively grabbed whoever was closest which ended up being Allison, and blinked to the entry way.

Luther was furthest so he barely had to get out of the way as the sparrows descended onto them.

Five let go of Allison and followed everyone else towards the front door, but everyone slammed to a halt when a flock of ravens appeared in front of them, blocking the exit.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Klaus shouted as he dodged the birds that were sweeping down on them.

They could hear the footsteps of the sparrow academy approaching, the sound echoing in the mansion.

Vanya had started floating, her eyes glowing white as she sent out an energy wave, slamming the birds out of the way.

Right before she could move to open the door, The sparrow Ben had unleashed the horror, and tentacles wrapped themselves around Vanya as she was thrown to the other side of the room.

“Vanya!” Allison cried, running over to help her sister.

Three of the sparrows had already made their way over to them, leaving Allison and Vanya cornered.

“Luther! Go help them!” Five shouted, turning around to face the other four.

Luther was quick to obey, immediately brawling into one of the members to throw them away from their sisters.

That left Five, Diego, and Klaus with Not-Ben, bird lady, a flying cube?, and another women who stood quietly behind them.

Five was first to spring into action, they didn’t have enough energy nor time to fight this out. They just needed an opening to escape.

Five blinked to the women controlling birds and pulled out a decorative key from the wall, slamming it into her shoulder.

The women shouted in pain and the birds were on him in a second.

Five was a second late to blink, as a bird had sharply pecked him in the eye.

Five pulled back and swiped the blood away from his face, when he looked up he could see Diego slicing at the horrors tentacles, while Klaus was dodging from the birds.

The other women and the cube remained motionless.

Diego shouted in pain when a tentacle wrapped around his arm and pulled, a cracking sound coming from his wrist.

Klaus got distracted from the sound and turned to Diego.

Five wanted to yell at them. Never turn your back on the enemy!

But there was no time, the cube was moving and a light was emerging from it. Five only had a second to scrutinize it before leaping forward to shove Diego and Klaus out of the way, barely missing the laser directed at them.

Everyone stopped moving when they heard Allison scream. Five was the first to blink over to her, barely catching her as she fell to the ground. Her leg had a shard of glass in it and was losing a lot of blood.

“Shit.” Five hissed, not missing a beat before blinking her back over to Diego and Klaus.

“We don’t need to fight! Please stop!” Vanya cried out helplessly.

They got no remorse, the sparrow academy continued marching forward.

Luther had come over to pick up Allison, obviously protective of her from getting hurt anymore.

Vanya seemed enraged by this, her face went pale as a huge energy wave went flying from her body, sending the entire sparrow academy flying back into the wall.

The entire building shook from the impact, making everyone wobble on their feet.

“Is it over?” Diego asked quietly.

Before anyone could answer, a tentacle came flying out from behind the dust and debris, wrapping around Five’s throat and pulling him up.

Five choked and gasped for air, he pulled his fists shut to blink away but more tentacles grabbed onto his arms, pulling his hands open and holding them out harshly.

Five couldn’t breathe, his throat was being crushed and the rest of his body felt like it was being strangled.

Diego was throwing knives at the tentacles and Klaus was trying to summon ghosts.

“Shit. Five! Put him down!!!” Yelled Luther, worry and anger seeping through his voice.

Diego managed to cut one of the tentacles loose, Leaving Five to blink out of the grip.

Five missed his mark and crashed to the group as he choked for air.

Vanya was quick to help him up, already guarding him by standing in front.

Five thought it was sweet, but pointless unless they could get out of here.

Which wasn’t looking good. All of them were tired, the last week catching up on them and the fatigue that’d come from stopping an apocalypse.

The sparrow academy were fine. They’d been expecting them, preparing for them. They have the higher advantage.

Five didn’t even know all their powers and how they worked.

They were screwed.

Allison’s voice trembled in the silence

“ _I heard a rumor-”_

The birds had immediately crowded Allison, squeaking and screaming as they pecked and pulled at her.

Luther was trying and failing at keeping them away. There were so many of them and not enough room to move.

The floating cube had resumed shooting its lasers, forcing them back further and further towards the wall.

The horrors tentacles were still flying at them left and right.

They were surrounded.

Five watched all of his siblings slowly submit to defeat, each of them running out of energy and too weak to fight back, falling to the ground.

They couldn’t lose like this.

After everything they’d been through, they didn’t _deserve this._

Five reached for his family, desperate to save them, to get them out of here. He could teleport them somewhere safe-

Something cold and sharp penetrated through Five’s abdomen.

He could hear someone screaming, it sounded like Vanya.

Five looked down to see a dagger sticking through him, the sight made him sick.

One of the sparrow academy members pulled the dagger out with a manic grin.

Five’s hand went to his wound, the blood trickling through his fingers.

They wouldn’t get out.

Five fell to the ground, the pain burning through his whole body.

He was so tired.

Five watched as each of his siblings were dragged away, himself soon following them as not-Ben pulled him along.

He wanted it to be over.

They were in a basement of some sorts, a huge door being pulled open to reveal some type of portal.

Five was starring at it through blurry vision, everything was tilting sideways fast.

He could see his siblings being shoved through the door, each of them disappearing.

They were going to be separated again.

Not-Ben was holding Five at the entrance, leaning to whisper into his ear.

“Welcome to hotel oblivion”

And with that Five was shoved in, the door shutting behind them.


End file.
